Pilot
Pilot is the first episode in the first season of Deception. Overview When the wealthy socialite and druggie Vivian Bowers was found dead of an overdose, no one was surprised. Only FBI agent Will Moreno was convinced that the death was a homicide and that someone in her family did it. He decided to get the help of Detective Joanna Locasto, who grew up in the Bowers' home and was Vivian's best friend, to help find out who killed her. When she attends the funeral, the family embraces her as she begins to uncover secrets about why Vivian was murdered. It also puts her right into the lion's den. Plot Joanna is first introduced when she is sent to search an apartment room with drug addicted methane dealers. As her partner and her investigated the area and busted the dealers, she chased a female dealer down the stairs. Before getting the chance to escape, Joanna tried to restrain her, however, the dealer punches while trying to escape. Angered, Joanna retaliated by punching her back. The scene then cuts to Will Moreno, who was visiting Joanna's apartment. Shocked, she mentioned that it had been two years the last time she had seen him. She gets of the phone with her mother and explained to Will that she has Alzheimer's after he asked about her well-being. When Joanna asked for the reason of his visit, Will announced to her about Vivian's death. Heartbroken, Joanna fled to the bathroom to have a moment to herself and began crying. Afterward, Joanna and Will discussed the speculation around Vivian's death and how it probably involved a homicide within the Bowers' family. Will then explained to Joanna that it'd be a good idea going in undercover knowing her past with the family. He also explained that she could go to Vivian's wake and lie about being in a predicament with her past abusive boy friend. Heavily disagreeing to idea, Will revealed pictures of Vivian's body. After watching the pictures, Joanna changed her mind. After travelling to the Bowers house wired up to go undercover, Joanna entered the household. The first person she encountered was Julian. They speak to one another and share feelings over Vivian's death. Later, they go into another room in order to listen to Robert's speech. After his speech, Joanna spoke with Robert and lied as planned. Reaching the goal, Robert asked Joanna to stay for dinner. When dinner approached, Joanna sits with the family. All grieved over her death, Edward, the eldest son, believed it wasn't smart to have a estranged guest around. Things became awkward when it triggered an argument and lead to Julian and Mia leaving the table, leaving Joanna curious. That night, Joanna was sound asleep until she heard quarreling. She sneaked outside and noticed Edward and his wife, Samantha, arguing. Staying hidden, she heard both speaking about Vivian's death and how Samantha was tired of the lies. As Samantha drove off and Edward prepared to walk back in the house, Joanna stumbled over a flower pot, alarming Edward. Eventually, he walked off after she stood hidden. The next day, Joanna searched the house for clues and remembered back in her past that her and Vivian once climbed to the roof, a spot where Vivian hid most of her things. Going up there herself, Joanna searched an found a thumb drive. Coming back inside the house, Joanna noticed Mia arguing with a man. Joanna sought to see the problem of the situation but the two separated. Following Mia into the kitchen, she asked Mia of Vivian, thus making her explain that Vivian was doing fine and was going to rehab for her drug addictions. Joanna met up with Will again to explain to him of Disgusted by it, she fast forwarded to a part where the male in the video spoke of the two wanting a baby. Credits Category:Episodes